Before You
by ITeraPrince
Summary: When she came into his life he had no idea how much she would affect him


Before You

The rain poured down heavy onto the streets of London, the sounds of it was like a never ending drumroll that was quickening its pace. A young man turned to the desk attendant moving his phone away from his ear "How long is this storm going to take?" he asked hoping for an answer that would be beneficial to his time. The desk attendant gave him a confused look "I don't know sir, may take a few more hours till it passes."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, he looked away from the attendant to hide his scowl of frustration before returning to his conversation. "Things are different Ron, can't you see that?" he spoke into the phone while staring out of the window contemplating on daring thoughts of action. "I get that Harry but my months away in medical school is not going to change our friendship." Ron spoke at the other end of the phone trying to reassure him that nothing has changed.

Harry shook his head, he could not wait any longer he turned to the desk attendant and waved at him signaling his leave. The desk attendant quickly called out for him knowing it wasn't safe "Sir!" but to no avail Harry was already outside in the pouring rain, his hair getting drenched in minutes of stepping out. He attempted to cross the road disregarding the puddles of water that his feet encountered filling his shoes with water. "Yeah you keep saying that but you're all the way in Scotland and I'm here in London."

He stopped everything when a bright flashing light came from the side of him, he didn't have much time to react being at the middle of the road. The phone flew high into the air and all that could be heard was a screech of tires and an unpleasant thud. Ron who was at the other end was getting worried that Harry hadn't finished "Harry? You still there mate? Harry?" his voice rang past the pouring rain as a crowd gathered and sirens could be heard.

2 Months Later

Hermione Granger walked into her house from the yard door; the bells hung near the door rang at the contact. "I'm home mum!" she called out softly to the house hoping her mother would hear her, she closed the door shut behind her and dropped out the basket she had hanging from her arm. Pushing the handles to the edge of the basket she took out the groceries and put them in the refrigerator one by one.

Footsteps could be heard making their way towards the kitchen; Hermione finished putting the last of the groceries into the fridge before closing it. "Did you get the milk dear?" asked her mother, Hermione quickly nodded at her "Yes and your yogurt… and your medicine, Dr. Thomas was quite happy this morning." she said smirking at the small piece of gossip she had just started. Her mother always found the time to gossip, she used to use that time for the garden but she got the flu from spending too much time out there.

"Who knows what that man has planned, I dare not ask." her mother said opening the fridge and checking to make sure all the things she wanted was there. Hermione hopped onto the counter and grabbed a bowl of strawberries nearby and washed a few of them in the sink. "What do you plan on doing today my dear? It's still quite early." Hermione eyed the clock and it reminded her it was only a few minutes past noon, she shrugged her shoulders "I might hang out with my friends if they're free." she said popping a freshly washed strawberry into her mouth.

Her mother shook her head walking about in the kitchen "You will have time for that I'm sure but Hermione don't put your future on hold… you have to get a job to pay for university like your father would have wanted." Hermione quickly noticed the pained expression on her mother's face when she spoke of her father, she hopped down from the counter and gave her mother a hug "I will mum I promise, I'll make you both proud… hey maybe I'll spend the afternoon in the town asking around."

She hugged her mother tight knowing quite well that she couldn't delay it any further, she had to get a job or continue to leech off her poor mother. University was always her big goal but when her father passed she didn't know if it was possible anymore, but looking at her mother she knew she had to find a way.

After eating with her mother Hermione head over to her friend Ginny's house to let loose her thoughts to her friend. Her curly hair spread across the bed as she stared at the ceiling "I need to find a job Gin and it needs to pay well." she spoke her mind to her friend who was sorting through clothing from her closet walking back and forth. "I get that Mi but how much experience do you need for a job like that?" Hermione scrunched her face as Ginny's words filled her mind "A lot… probably."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, groaning out loud she put her hands against her face. The bed bounced up slightly causing the springs to squeak, Ginny had jumped onto the bed beside her "Maybe you can talk to Nev, his gran is pretty old she might know some people." The redhead smirked at her sly joke about Neville's grandma who usually didn't favor her at times. Releasing her face from her hands Hermione glared at her friend in question.

They talked it out with banter back and forth until Ginny finally convinced Hermione to talk to Neville. She sat at the edge of the bed, the sheets touching her ankles as she waited for Neville to pick up the phone. The ringing seemed to go along for longer than usual, Neville would usually pick it up after the first three rings but now it was like eight rings. Hermione sighed thinking he would never pick up the phone; she looked over at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders at her.

"Hello?" his voice finally came from the other end making her jump a bit, "Neville?" she asked as if to make sure that it was him who answered. She couldn't see it but at the other end Neville raised one eyebrow and scrunched his face "Yeah Gin? Why do you sound like Hermione?" from how he said it Hermione could tell he was kidding, she shook her head making Ginny curious "Haha very funny, Neville is your gran there?"

"Why would you want to speak to my gran?" Neville asked worried that there was something he was missing between his grandmother and his friends. "Gin suspected that she would know people willing to hire me for a job." her tone quite hopeful that what she said was true. But Neville wasn't really cooperating as much "A job? You Hermione?" he teased at her also not truly believing that she was asking for one, Hermione rolled her eyes "Nev, come on."

"Alright, well sorry to tell you but she just left for Saturday Bingo that's why I didn't pick up till now." Neville spoke rather quickly; Hermione's heart sank at his words feeling as if she missed her chance at an opportunity to change her life.

"That's okay well thanks Nev." she said rather sad lifting a half smile up her cheek, she was about to hang up when Neville probably noticed her sad tone and quickly responded "Wait hang on Hermione, my gran did say something about an old woman who lived alone in a mansion of sorts maybe you can try there." A hopeful expression appeared on her face hearing his words; she didn't know what to say "Um… sure, what's the address?"

Ginny had borrowed her father's car with or without his permission Hermione didn't have time to ask before she rushed her to the car. They drove for a while wondering if Neville tricked them and gave them a phony address. But just like he said thirty minutes from their little town was a mansion of sorts out by the country side with vast fields as a back drop. The both of them marveled at the sight while Ginny drove up to the entrance, she put the car in park in front of the gate and the both of them sighed thinking this is it.

Hermione stared at the tall gate and its almost ancient carvings, she turned to Ginny with a heavy heart "Wish me luck?" she said expressing her worry while her friend just smiled at her "You won't need it Mi." the both of them laughed and hugged in the car before she stepped foot out of the car and towards the door. Looking up again she looked for a way to alert the household of their presence, expecting some elaborate way to do so she didn't see the buzzer by a nearby wall at first.

When she hit the buzzer Ginny took it as her sign to leave, she put the car in reverse and waved goodbye to her friend. Hermione took a deep breath feeling her chest fill with tension not knowing what to expect "Hello? Anybody home?" she called out knocking on the door this time to make sure she was heard and not left at the door. Her body tensed up even more when she heard footsteps coming her way louder and louder. Each step felt like a hammer banging on a coffin on her hopes and dreams if things didn't go right.

The door creaked open revealing an old woman in her seventies maybe, Hermione just looked at her with a deer in the headlights expression not knowing if she should speak first. The woman looked her over and saw how she was professionally dressed spoke first "Are you here for the caretaker position?" the unexpected question made her jolt a bit but this was what she came here for a job so she shook her head slowly "Um… yes I am."

The woman motioned her to come in and she did, the elderly woman locked the door behind them. Hermione looked at the door lock as if the woman was keeping her prisoner, but having a house as big as this there has to be people wanting to steal from her so it made some sense. The woman turned her attention back to Hermione motioning her to walk with her "Do you have any experience with caregiving?"

"I don't have much experience past myself and my mother but I'm sure I can learn." Hermione said hoping that was the answer she was looking for, the woman did take note of the comment about her mother. A smile appeared on her face while entering the house "That's good, don't worry you won't be alone my dear." she informed her that there was many help around the house and that her duties wouldn't be too extensive.

Hermione looked about the house marveling at the paintings and statues that occupied the inside. But inside her a question was burning that she needed answering to clarify things "If you don't mind me asking the care is for you right?" she asked trying not to sound impolite as if implying she was frail in some way. The old woman stopped by a pair of doors and Hermione feared greatly that she had stepped out of line with her question, she turned to her and shook her head "No heavens no, the care is for him."

The elderly woman opened the door showing a room filled with many medical equipment and recovery materials. Hermione looked in deeper and saw a young man about her age accompanied by a red headed nurse beside him. She took in everything she could, his shaking hand and legs that seemed to be kept in balance by the nurse and the cane he used. "Good job Harry, just a little bit more mate." the red head nurse spoke encouragingly to the young man struggling to walk.

The woman cleared her throat to gain their attention "Excuse me gentlemen… I would like to introduce Ms.…" she looked back at Hermione to help her fill in the blanks "Granger." She quickly replied to her in which she was grateful for, "Ms. Granger here will be your day to day caretaker from now on Harry…" The raven haired young man looked to her with his piercing emerald eyes which froze Hermione in her place, her heart beating rather fast under his gaze as her breath hitched.


End file.
